


A Tight Fit

by hannahindie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Humor, IKEA Furniture, Reader Insert, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, implied dean x cas, out of context conversations, spn fanfic, supernatural fanfiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahindie/pseuds/hannahindie
Summary: Sam and the reader come home after a long evening out and stumble upon a situation they weren’t expecting.





	A Tight Fit

The bunker door groaned as Sam pushed it open and let Y/N go ahead of him and down the stairs. “I can’t believe you didn’t want to stay longer.”

Y/N rolled her eyes, “Sam, one foreign film was enough, I can’t do two. I love you, but…it’s just not enough to get me through that. Sorry.” Y/N wandered through the war room and into the kitchen where she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and leaned against the counter. “Where is everyone?”

Sam shrugged, “I dunno. Who knows where Cas goes most of the time, and Dean is probably at the bar or something.”

Y/N stretched, then tossed the now empty water bottle in the trash and made her way to the door. “Well, I’m beat. I think I’m going to crash.”

Sam’s eyes widened and he pushed his way past her to lean against the door. ‘’Aw, come on, you aren’t going to bed already, are you? It’s only…” he looked at his watch, “…one-thirty.”

Y/N narrowed her eyes, “One-thirty… _in the morning_. How are you not tired, Sam? We just drove, like, two hours to get home.”

Sam threw out his hands and shrugged, “I dunno, but I’m definitely not ready for bed. Wanna play a game of True American? Watch some television?”

Y/N groaned, “No, Sam, I don’t. I just spent _four_ hours in a movie theater reading subtitles. First of all, who makes a movie that long?! Also, I forgot my glasses, so I’m pretty sure my eyes are going to bleed any time now. Now please, move.”

Y/N pushed past Sam and down the hall. Sam watched her for a moment, panic on his face, then finally made himself chase after her.

“Y/N! Stop! I need…I need to talk to you!”

Y/N whipped around just short of her room and glared, “This had better be good, Sam.”

Sam put one hand on his hip and ran the other hand through his hair. He was going to regret this, but it was too late to stop now. “You said you loved me earlier.”

Y/N crossed her arms, and her expression changed from annoyance to confusion, “Yea, I did. Why?”

“‘Cause I love you.”

Y/N raised an eyebrow, “What?”

Sam nodded, “Yep. I love you. It’s a thing…that has been happening.”

Y/N looked at him silently for a moment, her mouth slightly ajar as she thought about what to say. Then, suddenly and somewhat to Sam’s disappointment, she laughed. “Oh…oh man. Sammy, you…what? You’re kidding. You’ve got to be… You’re kidding, right?”

“Why is that funny?”

Y/N smiled, “Sam, I know you love me. But you don’t love me. Come on. We both know that. You’re my best friend. That’s a really lame way to get me to hang out with you longer. If you’re that desperate, come hang out in my room with me for awhile.” She chuckled as she turned back towards her room, “You’re such a dork.”

Sam watched as she got to the door and moved to open it. She froze as her hand reached for the knob, and she leaned in as if she was listening to something. Her expression changed from amused to horrified in a matter of seconds.

“Y/N, what’s wrong?”

“There’s someone in my room… I think it’s Dean.”

Sam walked over and leaned against the door as he tried to pretend like he didn’t know for a fact that Dean was in her room. “Kinda sounds like it… Is that Cas?”

_“Cas, I don’t think your angel grace is gonna be enough…unnnnffff…..Jesus, see? It’s not gonna fit.”_

_“Just hold still, Dean. You are far too rigid. If you keep holding it like that, it is just going to slip out. “_

_“You’re gonna slip out!”_

_“That…that does not make sense.”_

Y/N looked at Sam, horrified. “What are they doing?” she whispered loudly.

Sam looked at her with wide eyes, “I…I don’t know.”

_“Just stick it in the hole, Cas, what is the problem? Haven’t you done this before?”_

_“No, Dean, I have not. I am an Angel of the Lord, this has never been a problem for me.”_

_“You mean to tell me that you have walked this earth for millions of years, and this is your first time?”_

_“Dean, I am trying. It does not fit. I am beginning to wonder if you know how. The basic mechanics of this is not difficult.”_

“Sam…why are they in my room? Are they….please tell me that they aren’t… **Why are they in my room?** ”

Sam gently put his hand on Y/N’s shoulder, “It’s fine, I’m sure there is a reasonable explanation for this.”

_“For the love of God, Cas, please just put it in there. WHOA, HEY, that’s too hard! You’re gonna break something!”_

_“It is far sturdier than you think. It will be fine. Turn towards me, maybe that will be of assistance.”_

_“I don’t see how us facing each other is going to help. Man, if we are gonna do it this way, I don’t want to have to look at your face the whole time.”_

Y/N looked at Sam, and he frowned at how heartbroken she looked.

“How is there a reasonable explanation for **that**? Are you hearing this right now?” She leaned against the wall next to her door and sighed. “You know, I kind of thought maybe me and Dean…that he felt the same. God, I’m stupid.”

“Y/N, I don’t think this is what you think it is. Let’s just knock, okay? See what’s going on.”

_“I don’t think this is how it is supposed to look. Are you sure you read the instructions right?”_

_“It looks just like it does on the internet. I looked it up. On my smart phone.”_

_“Cas, I have looked up many things on my smartphone; doesn’t make it right.”_

There was a beat of silence and Sam glanced back at Y/N, who had her eyes closed and was shaking her head.

_“Ow! That’s not how that works! Are you even looking where you’re putting that thing?”_

_“Sorry, Dean, I was distracted. Here, let me-”_

_“Wait, wait. **I’m warning you, it’s a tight fit.** Ok, now do it again…unnfff….Yeah. just like that Cas. Just. Like. That._”

Y/N waved vaguely at the door, “I don’t need to knock. I don’t need to see this, Sam! Did you know about this? I’m going to have salt and burn that room, and maybe my ear drums. And my feelings.” She sighed and hid her face in her hands, “This is awful.”

“Y/N, listen, it’s not what you think. See, the thing is-”

_"Dean, have you and Sam ever done this before?”_

_“No, Cas. And I’d like to keep it that way. He would just make faces at me and tell me everything I’m doing wrong.”_

Y/N jerked her head up and glared at the closed door, “This is too much. It’s…I can’t.” She stormed off down the hall, and Sam followed quickly behind.

“Y/N!” 

* * *

Dean looked up from the final leg he was attaching to the desk he and Cas had been working on, “Did you hear that?”

Cas shrugged, “I heard Sam and Y/N in the hallway, but I was not listening to them. She sounded upset, though.”

Dean tossed the screwdriver down and wiped his hands off on his jeans, “Upset? Why would she be upset?” 

“I do not know Dean. I did not hear their conversation, just you telling me all the ways in which I was doing it wrong.”

“Huh, weird.” Dean looked at the desk and grinned, “Look at that, Cas! We did it, and we only have three extra pieces that probably aren’t important.” Dean clapped his hands together, “Ready to show Y/N?”

“Yes. I think she is really going to like this, Dean. You made a good decision.”

They left Y/N’s room and walked towards the library.

“You really think so? I’m not sure what her furniture preferences are…and honestly, who can even read half of those IKEA names? What is that about, anyway?”

“The names are in Swedish, so I would imagine anyone that spoke Swedish would be able to read all of the names.”

Dean rolled his eyes, “That’s a nice observation, buddy.” They walked into the darkened library and Dean stopped next to one of the tables. “Why is it so dark in here?” A lamp clicked on and illuminated a table down from where Dean stood, and he narrowed his eyes against the sudden brightness. “What the hell?”

Y/N and Sam sat next to each other, facing Dean and Cas. Y/N settled back into her chair and crossed her arms, “I think the better question is, why are the two of you so sweaty and disheveled?”

Dean glanced over at Cas who looked like he just went two rounds with Meg in the sack and then realized what he must look like. “Oh…well…I can explain-”

“Can you? Because I’m not so sure I want to hear the explanation.” Y/N leaned forward, her elbows propped on the table in front of her.

Dean scoffed, “What’s wrong with you two?”

Y/N stood suddenly, and Sam flinched away from her as her chair tipped backward and hit the floor with a bone jarring crash. “Are you kidding me?! What’s wrong with us? What’s wrong with you?” She pointed at Dean angrily, “You’re the one with the huge problem here.” She stomped around the table and stood toe to toe with Dean. “And you were in…my…room.” She emphasized each word with a jab to his chest. “How could you?”

Dean looked over Y/N’s shoulder at Sam with hope that maybe he’d clue him into what was happening.

Sam sighed, “The noises, man…the noises.”

Dean frowned, then his eyes widened as he realized what the problem was. He looked back at Y/N, “Were you listening to me and Cas?”

Y/N’s mouth dropped open as she stumbled around for the words she wanted to say, and she finally cleared her throat, “How could we not be? It’s not like you were being quiet! I wish you had just told me, I would have understood. I would have maybe been a little sad, but this is not how I wanted to find out. And I have to ask again, why my room? You have your own room!”

Dean looked at her for a moment, his green eyes sparkling in the dim light of the lamp, and then burst out laughing. He laughed hard, so hard that he had to put his hands on his knees and try to catch his breath. Y/N glared at him, “Why are you laughing at me?”

“Hahaha….because you think….me and Cas…whooo….you think…” He waved one hand vaguely at Y/N and wiped tears from his eyes with the other. “Come on, I need to show you something.” He held his hand out and Y/N looked at it suspiciously.

“What are you doing?”

Dean wiggled his fingers, “Just take my hand and close your eyes. I promise you’ll understand once I show you.”

“I don’t know that I trust you.” She cautiously let him grab her hand and lead her back to their rooms.

“It’s not…Y/N, just close your eyes, okay?” They made their way slowly down the hall, and Dean stopped her just as they got to her room. “Okay, no peeking. You promise?”

“I promise,” Y/N huffed out, her eyebrows still knitted in concern.

Dean pushed open her door and led her inside, then turned her so that she was facing the desk that he and Cas had been working on. “Okay, now open your eyes.” Y/N did as he said and gasped as soon as she saw the new desk sitting where her old, flimsy table once sat.

“Where did you get that?”

Dean grinned proudly, “IKEA. Cas and I put it together. And, we only have three extra pieces that don’t look important, so you should be good to go. Do you like it?”

Y/N nodded enthusiastically, “I love it! But…why did you do that? You didn’t have to…”

“I know I didn’t have to.” Dean reached down and grabbed Y/N’s hand. “But you needed a desk and I, umm…I wanted you to have something nice. Something new…just for you.”

Y/N turned to face Dean, her eyes searching his hopefully, “Is this…is this more than just wanting me to have a nice, new desk?”

Dean smiled, “Yea, a little bit more than that.” His free hand moved to her hip and pulled her closer to him. “It’s definitely a little bit more than that.”

“You could have mentioned it before I thought you were having a lurid affair with Cas.”

Dean leaned forward and let his lips brush against Y/N’s, “I wasn’t aware that building an IKEA desk was code for banging my best friend.”

Y/N smiled against Dean’s lips as she let her fingertips dip gently into his front pockets and felt his hips shift into her, “You didn’t hear the sounds from the other side of the door.”

Dean pressed his lips against Y/N’s, softly at first, but then with more force when she gripped the front of his flannel tightly. He wrapped one arm tightly around her waist and buried his free hand in her hair, his fingers tangled as he tugged it gently and coaxed a moan from her. “How ‘bout we make some of those sounds ourselves?” Y/N moved her leg back and kicked the door shut, and Dean laughed. “I guess that means you like your desk?

Y/N looked up at him and smiled, “You could say that.”


End file.
